Chosen One, REVAMPED
by Cassie-D1
Summary: After her calling as the slayer she was forced to leave the life as Hermione Granger, given a new identity & look. Things are shifting, both worlds are growing darker...Can Buffy Summers; with her doomed destiny leave Sunnydale to get back to Hogwarts to help aid in the fast approaching war? Possibly Cedric/Hermione HGCD, or Theo/Hermione TNHG or even a twin, FGHG, GWHG, Idk yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I decided to take a look at this story and try to see where to go with the plot from where I left off and Wow…..I can't believe how bad my grammar was and how bad the dialogue and flow of the story was. So, I've decided to go through each chapter, edit it some and make it better and hopefully it will flow easier for the readers to understand as well. So bare with me for the first 5 chapters as I revise them and edit them some. **

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

She remembered that day so well…the tears, the pain, the hate, the rage…all those emotions and more_. _She remembered the way she was taken, the way they stripped her of her of everything she had ever held dearly. How within just a few short hours they took all of what she had ever known and loved away from her.

They gave her a new name_._ No longer was she, who she once was. She was now Buffy Anne Summers, resident of the sunny dream state California in America, and daughter to Hank and Joyce Summers.

They snapped her wand and tossed it away like it was yesterday's trash. They burnt all her books, both magical books and muggle books. They disposed of all her old cloths not wanting the scent of magic to be close to her. They wanted nothing of her old life near her. They wanted to make sure she would never remember the world she once lived in.

But she wouldn't forget, she refused to forget who she really was, no matter how many spells or potions they gave to her to try and maker her forget her past, and who she really was. She would never forget her real name, _Hermione Jane Granger. _She would never forget her real parent's faces or names. She couldn't or wouldn't ever forget her two best friends who meant more to her then just 'normal' best friends. She would never forget the passion she had for the wizarding world and the admiration and honor of being apart of it. And she couldn't forget Hogwarts, the school she called her home.

She refused to forget anything, even with the powerful magic or whatever it was that they used on her to try and make her forget. She wouldn't, after becoming the slayer anything supernatural didn't have as strong as affect on her as it did to everyone else.

Buffy Summers, or rather Hermione Granger, sat in the middle of her bedroom floor sharpening a stake adding to the growing pile of wooden stakes that were freshly carved next to her. It was this very day two years ago that she became the 'chosen one'. The one and only one in all the world that had the strength and power to fight the forces of evil like no one else knew how to. The day a man came to her in her 3rd year girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower telling her of what she now was, telling her that she was now the slayer and had to come with him immediately.

She remembered it was a few weeks before the winter holidays and the midterm exams. She had just stormed up the stairs from the common room in a huff after getting into a disagreement with Harry and Ron about a stupid broomstick that Harry had received in the mail. She was only trying to look out for Harry knowing that someone could've very easily cursed the broom to try and harm him. But Harry and Ron didn't see it that way. Of course they wouldn't see it that way, _they were boys after all_, they were too in awe at the most advance broom on the market and how it was now Harry's to even consider what Hermione had to say and to listen to her clearly, so the three of them got into a argument about it.

She remembered walking into the room as he was skimming through her 3rd year Charms book with a look of disgust on his face muttering things such as 'freaks' and 'such a disgrace'. She could tell by the way he dressed in an old-fashion tweed suit and tie that he was a muggle…and a rude one by that too!

"_Um excuse me, but you're not allowed to be in here sir, this is a girls' dormitory-" She was saying but stopped speaking as he starred her down squinting his eyes as he did, she just stood there awkwardly not knowing why he was starring at her the way he was._

"_Hermione Granger, I presume?" the man asked her, tossing her school book onto the floor not affected by the glare the thirteen year old shot his way at the disregard to her belongings. Things he had no right to touch in the first place!_

"_Depends…" she asked narrowing her eyes harshly at the man, but the man didn't seem to be bothered by the spite the young girl sent his way; in fact he seemed to find it somewhat amusing._

"_I have important matters to speak with you about Miss Granger." He said taking in her appearance shaking his head at her school robes, clearly not being a fan of school's dressing methods. _

"_Who are you, and how did you get in here?" Hermione said sternly. She didn't like the feeling she had about this man…there was just something about him that bothered her somewhat._

_He ignored her questioned asking her if she had ever heard of the slayer, shaking her head no to his question he told her that she was now it, the one who was chosen. He told her that she was to leave with him at once so that she could start her training without any delay. _

She remembered that she told the man whom she now knows as Quentin Travers, head of the Watcher's Council, that if he even tried to take her away that she would hex him into the next century. At first he thought it a joke till she yanked her wand out and pointed it at him. He held his hands up in defeat and said he would find his way out and left without another word.

As to how he left the school she was clueless to, she didn't know how he even managed to get inside the school without being seen by anyone or any alarms going off. She assumed he must have left the same way he came; even now to this day two years later it was still a mystery to her.

She knew now that she should have told a teacher of the incident, but she didn't…she saw it as no threat at the time since he clearly already knew about magic and did no harm to anyone while he was there…and besides once she pointed her wand at him he ran with his tail between his legs showing her truly what a coward he really was. So to her she was by far very confident that she would be left alone from then on out by this Trevor's man…but boy was she wrong.

The rest of the school term, went by normal with no visit or contact by the strange men, which she was thankful for seeing as it was a hard enough year for her with her time-turner and helping a wrongly convicted criminal escape from death, that also happened to be Harry's Godfather.

But when she got to King's Cross after finishing and completing her 3rd year of Hogwarts there was a different man waiting for her. A man named Merrick. She found out that he was going to be her Watcher and he was going to train and teach her and prepare her for her 'destiny' that was ahead of her. A destiny that scared her to her very core realizing that this was actually very real, and that she really was the chosen one, the slayer…

Hermione met Mr. Travers a few times over the summer for some short meetings with her and her Watcher to see how she was progressing and becoming accustomed to her new strengths and abilities. She knew from the way he acted and how he said things to her that he didn't want her to go back to Hogwarts for the upcoming year. She had a feeling that he would try to stop her from ever returning to the school again…and she knew if he tried there would be one hell of a fight from her part, there was no way in hell that she wouldn't put up a fight if it came down to it and they wouldn't allow her to return back to school.

Hermione and Merrick grew close and worked hard over the summer, they hardly ever took days off of training and patrolling for vampires and demons at night. She struggled to keep in steady contact with Harry and Ron all throughout the holidays not being able to find the proper time to write a decent letter from being so busy with her newfound duties and trying to get her summer homework done in time before she had to head back to school.

She now regretted that with all her heart.

She regretted not telling them about her calling that she was dragged into, and regretted keeping them in the dark. She hated herself for never telling them, to explain to them what was happening and why she was so remote in her letters.

If she could go back in time, she would've told them, she would've told them just so they would be able to figure out what happened and why she was taken away from them.

By the time August came she was invited to go to the Burrow for two weeks of relaxation and fun with her friends. They did question her a little too why her letters where so short and she simply came up with the excuse that she was trying to get ahead in her studies for the upcoming year. Everyone easily accepted that answer, knowing how more then common it was for Hermione to get lost in her studies.

Those two weeks at the Burrow flew by and before she knew it she was back home, and back to the same routine of learning her new strengths and power as the slayer. The last two weeks of her summer holidays were the toughest of that summer for her. She was fighting heavily with the Watcher's Council about the wizarding world.

They didn't want her going back; they wanted magic out of her life for good. They spent many hours fighting back and forth with the young girl trying to talk some sense into her to leave that world behind. They tried convincing her that she was no longer apart of that world and had to accept it. But she knew that was a lie, she would always be apart of the wizarding world, it was in her blood after all.

Merrick was the only one that was on her side, trying to convince the Council that having a witch as a slayer was a good thing. That there was so many more possibilities she could do being able to use her magic, but they refused to hear his side as well. It was Hermione and Merrick against forty or so man that loathed the magic community with all their being.

Hermione remembered the last time that she saw her friends and family; it was when they were at King's Cross planning to return to Hogwarts for their fourth year. She and her parents just met up with the Weasley's and Harry. They were all chatting before they had to board the train and depart for another year of schooling.

As they talked and joked around she suddenly remembered that she forgot a book in the car that she was planning on reading during the train ride, so she told everyone that she would be back in a moment and that she just forgot something in the car and went to go get it.

As she was returning and neared the group she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a figure from the shadows stepped out of nowhere, grabbing her arms trying to drag her away. She struggled of course. They gripped her tighter, making her cry out with pain. Her small struggle and cry got the attention of Harry and he shouted, grabbing all the attention of her family and friends that were close by.

This was the last that she saw of them.

She remembered her parent's cry of her name and them rushing to get to her along with everyone else in the group with their wands out and ready. She tried to fight but instantly was forced to stop when a sharp needle was jabbed into her left upper arm. She inhaled sharply looking down seeing that she was being injected with a some liquid that was making her feel almost instantly weak and powerless against anything and everything around her. She felt fait and felt her body go limp as her attacker picked her up and ran with her.

The rest of the events were a blur to her, she remembered the man that held her throwing something that made the whole station smoke up making it hard for anyone to see clearly. She remembered seeing flashes of colors being thrown at them, curses trying to hit her attacker, but none hit their target. She lost concision as they exited the station and she was thrown in a car.

When she awoke she was no longer in England, but was now in the sunny warm state of California in America, which was a world's away from her home.

Followed by being 'kidnapped' Hermione was told that she would no longer be Hermione Jane Granger and would never be so again, but was now and would forever be Buffy Anne Summers.

She remembered the way she felt as she looked into the faces of her new parents, two people she had never even met before. They altered the couple's memories so that they knew Buffy, and so that they knew that she was their daughter. The Council put memories of Buffy's birth in their heads, memories of Buffy's birthdays and of her growing up in their lives as if she was their one and only child. They also altered Hermione's memories so that she would see them as her real parent's as well.

She now had memories of her childhood as Buffy playing in the ocean everyday and of her helping her mom Joyce, cook dinner every night, and sitting in her father Hank's lap while he read the newspaper every morning with a cup of coffee in his hand before he headed off to work. So many false memories that she knew were fake, but yet felt so real.

Along with giving her false memories of her 'new' parent's they also tried erasing Hermione's memories. They wanted her to know nothing of her previous life. They wanted nothing in the way of her and her destiny. With another shot to her arm, they gave her some sort of potion of the sorts to rid her of her memories of the last fourteen years of her life expect for the memories they implanted in her about her life in L.A.

They even altered her appearance so she wouldn't look like Hermione Granger no more. She needed a new look in their eyes, so in case anyone in the wizarding world were looking for her they wouldn't recognize her. They changed her brown curly hair to a golden blonde beachy look that somehow grew in from the roots as blonde as well…to how her roots grew in blonde she didn't know, just another growing mystery that came from the Council.

They also changed her eyes from the coffee brown that they've always been to an intoxicating murky green. If anyone was to look at her they would never be able to tell that she was Hermione Granger. They would have to get a really good look at her to see if she resembled the bookworm in anyway.

The potion that erased her memories they gave her or 'poison' as she called it did a darn good job of erasing her memories, but as a few months went by into her new life the memories of her old life were slowly starting to come back.

At first she didn't know what kind of memories or dreams these were, she wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or if they were really real. But when Merrick slipped up only once, by calling her Hermione on accident on one of their nightly patrols, she knew instantly what it meant. It all clicked in her head all at once after hearing him call her that.

She knew that her real name was Hermione, not Buffy; she knew that her real parent's names were Jonathan and Elizabeth Granger not Hank and Joyce Summers. She remembered her real childhood growing up in London and always having to brush her teeth three times a day because both of her parents were dentist, not lawyers. She remembered getting her Hogwarts letter in late June when she was ten telling her that she was a witch and that she was expected to attend the school in order to learn more about who she was and what she could do. She remembered it all, she remembered everything …yes a lot of it was unclear and fuzzy at times but she had the key parts in her head, and that's all that she needed to know what the truth was.

Hermione knew that she had to keep this a secret. She knew that she couldn't tell anyone that she figured it out and her memories were coming back. She knew that not even Merrick, the person she trusted most in her new life couldn't know that she remembered.

She did this for one reason and one reason only; she couldn't let the Council know. If they knew then they would most likely try to rid her of her memories again, and she couldn't risk them trying to erase her past another time. Because if they did it again then there was a good possibility that the 'poison' would really work and she wouldn't remember anything this time around, and then she really wouldn't know who she really was again…and she didn't want that.

So she played along for the sake of her memory and for the love of her past.

About three months after arriving in L.A, Merrick was killed, and that left her with no Watcher and with no real connection to her past any longer. The last person that was a part of her previous life was now gone, and she felt like a part of herself went with him as well.

Shortly after his death, she got expelled from Hemery High. The reason to her explosion, she burnt down the school gym, but in her defense, it was filled with vampires and burning down the building was the only way to get rid of all of them all at once.

Soon after that her parents got divorced. To say that Buffy was upset would be an understatement, she was devastated! Even through they weren't her real parents she still loved them as if they were…after all she did have memories of them since she was a baby and saw them as much as her parents now as she did her real parents.

After the divorce was finalized Buffy and her mom moved to a small town north of L.A away from Buffy's father who stayed in Los Angelus. At first moving to Sunnydale Buffy tried to keep a low profile and tried to stray away from the slayer duty not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to her, but Buffy being the slayer couldn't run from her destiny for long. Plus it was a little hard to run away from being the slayer when you moved right on top of the Hellmouth.

Her new Watcher Rupert Giles was already at Sunnydale waiting for her. He was the librarian at her school and on the first day of school for her he was already ready to get into the swing of things…it was more then obvious that he haven't a clue of her past expect for the last few months of her stay in L.A.

Within the first week of living in Sunnydale Buffy managed to find help with the slaying gig. She met her now best friends, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris. At first she wasn't too sure of them, not knowing if she should get close to anyone here, but after saving their lives from being a sacrifice to the master she quickly gained their trust and her theirs as they kept her secret just like they said they would.

Buffy also met a boy named Angel, he helped her with a lot of the fighting at times, and it came as a shock to her when she found out he was really a vampire…but he was a good vampire, a vampire with a soul. Angel and she grew close but they both knew it was impossible for them to even consider a potential relationship with her being the 'slayer' and him being a 'vampire'…the odds were totally against them and they knew it.

After a few months of working along-side her new Watcher and new friends (including Angel)…Buffy had a close encounter with death…well actually she did die, but it was only for a minute before Xander brought her back with CPR. She died fighting the master, the vampire that most vampires feared. He was a powerful creature, but after Buffy was brought back with CPR she easily dusted him into nothing. But since she did technically die, the aftermath of it was that a new slayer was activated, which meant instead of one slayer there was no two.

Kendra, the first slayer to ever be activated while another slayer lived…Kendra's she's a very uptight and proper girl, who likes to only listen to orders given either by her Watcher or by Giles and no one else. She reminded her very much of the way Buffy use to be when she was Hermione…only Kendra is more prim and proper then she ever was and is way more stuck up as well…but she's a good fighter and she helped a lot when Spike and Drusilla were around. **(A.N)-(Okay I changed things up a little, Buffy and Angel never had sex, so Angel never turned evil, Buffy and the gang are in the middle of their 10th grade year instead of being Juniors, and Spike Drew left town after Drew got her strength back from the ritual with Angel) **And Buffy couldn't help but be thankful when Kendra went back to her side of the world to fight the forces of evil…just because it gave her the creeps that there was now two of them instead of one because she died just for a second.

Buffy sighed placing the sixth stake to her side that she finished sharpening as she thought of her past. If she were still Hermione then she would be preparing to take her 5th year mid-term exams that would be taking place sometime in the next few weeks before worrying over the Christmas holidays and what to get everyone for presents…

Buffy tried pushing the sadness of missing her old life aside. She knew that she had to live the life she now had. And she was happy with her life in Sunnydale, she was more then thankful that she had been placed in the family she had here, at least her mom Joyce and dad Hank did truly love her, even with their divorce they continued to show their love to her. And her friends always being there for her and never wanting her to leave them out of her slayer gig, and her Watcher Giles always did what's best for her and treated her like a daughter.

She was very lucky that she had such great people around her. She loved the new 'family' that included her friends. They made the pain of her old family and friends more durable to cope with…they made it easier for her to handle.

* * *

**Review and please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

_Buffy wandered aimlessly through the graveyard scanning the area carefully. If Giles had been right, the vampire should be surfacing at any time now. She checked her watch for like the hundredth time sighing as she walked slowly around the graveyard going in circles, she was starting to get inpatient with waiting for this creature. A new episode of 'The Vampire Dairies' was on tonight and she really wanted to watch the recording her mom made for her before she had to head to bed._

_A breeze blew through the tree's that bordered one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. The sound of the leaves rustling against each other was music to Buffy's ears. It was more eerie tonight then it usually was, (not that it wouldn't be eerie to be all alone in a spookily deserted graveyard as it is.)_

_Sighing, she sat down on one of the benches. Inhaling deeply Buffy began to drum her fingers against the wood. Waiting was the worst part; she was the worse when it came to patients. She began to drum her fingers harder on the wood to the beat to one of her new favorite songs hoping that this little distraction would speed the time up some._

_It was not long before her wait was over. The sound of breaking wood could be heard cutting through the night and clawing of hands against the grass and dirt. Buffy rose slowly, and made her way closer to the grave where the ground was beginning to crumble._

_The vampire, a young man, stumbled out of his grave. It wasn't long before he balanced himself and looked around his surroundings. And then it seemed to dawn on him on what he was. With a smug grin he starred Buffy down looking her up down licking his lips thinking that this would be his first meal._

_She rolled her eyes as the vampire leaped at her trying to knock her down but she pushed him out of the way away from her. He fell back a little but regained himself and attempted to kick her in the chest. Buffy without hesitation caught his foot in her hands and snapped his leg back making him knock himself in the face with his own knee. He fell down to the ground clumsily and without wasting any time Buffy slammed the stake straight through his heart as he exploded into a pile of dust._

_She glanced around feeling another pair of eyes watching her through the dark, but where the owner of the eyes where at she wasn't sure. She glanced around her a few more time wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her before she shrugged her shoulders and decided to call it a night…_

_She began to walk back to the opening in the iron gates of the cemetery ready to get home to watch her show and get some sleep. She was almost out of the fenced area when a twig snapped less than twenty feet behind her._

_Buff whipped her body around facing the source of the noise already in her fighting stance ready for a fight if there needed to be one. But instead of a vampire or a ugly scaly demon like she expected there to be, there stood a puny small looking man, with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a top-hat sitting on his head sideways as he looked her up and down with what look like amusement._

_Even though the small man looked like no threat she still stood in her fighting stance not wanting to take the chance. She knew he wasn't a vampire just simply because he didn't smell like a vampire, but she wasn't too sure about him being a human or not…he didn't smell like a human…but he also didn't smell like a demon either… But then again for all she knew he could be some powerful demon, that was just disguised as a human._

_"Whoa…easy there kid, easy. I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything, I just wanna talk is all." He said putting his hands up in the air as if he was waving a white flag in defeat wanting to surrender the battle._

_"Oo really, you just want to have a nice little causal chat in a cemetery?" Buffy asked sarcastically looking at him like he just grew two heads not moving from her stance, "I'm not falling for that one…do you know how many vampires and demons have tried 'I just want to talk, I promise' speech to me to try and distract me or to get away?" She said rolling her eyes at how stupid the undead can be at times._

_"Well do I look like a vampire to ya kid?" The little man said raising his eyebrows up slightly. "I'd think by now you should know the difference between a vampire and a un-vampire," Buffy looked him up and down once more before narrowing her eyes and slowly dropping her arms to her side. She knew he wasn't a vampire, but demon she wasn't quite sure about._

_"What's this talk then?" She said tensely, her body still in reflex mode in case he was planning a sneak attack._

_"Oh you know the usual, vampires, demons…the wizarding world and stuff like that." He said saying the last part slower raising his eyebrows in amusement seeing her mouth dropped open in an 'O' shape knowing that would grab her interest, and it did._

_Buffy loosened up a little and stood up straighter wondering what the guy had to say. Never since being in her new life has someone mentioned the wizarding world to her…"I knew that would get your attention kid." He said dropping his cigarette to the ground rubbing it into the dirt with his shoe._

_"Who are you?" she asked downright confused. She had no idea who he was, for all she knew he could be a death eater trying to recruit her for Voldemort or something. Even though she highly doubted he was working for the Dark Lord, but you never knew, right?_

_"Names Whistler kid, and you slayer, are one hard person to track down…first I go to England to find a Hermione Granger only to find out that she was kidnapped and suspected dead after only being gone for a month. Then I go to L.A to look for you, but as soon as I get there I get word that you moved from there as well…and where do you move to out of all places in the bloody world? You move here, to the Hellmouth! Of all places kid you had to move to the Hellmouth, that's just asking for trouble, you have got some rotten luck…" The man said taking a deep breath to get a good drag of his newly lit cigarette._

_He took a quick look at Buffy before continuing his explanation to why he was here. Buffy's face was pale and full of shock to the things he knew, it was almost like he knew more about this messed up situation she was in better than she did._

_"I mean some real rotten luck kid, first all the things that happened back in England and what the Watcher's Council did to ya, then your first Watcher getting killed and your 'adopted' parent's or whatever you wanna call them get a divorce, then you get expelled from your school for burning down the school gym…I mean jeez kid you got some record already, and I can only imagine it's going to get bigger…" He said with a smirk on his face as he stared at her shocked face._

_"Who are you?" Buffy repeated, wondering how this guy got all this information, and why._

_"I don't like to repeat myself, but like I said the names Whistler, nice to meet ya Hermione Granger, or should I say Buffy Summers now?" he said acting like it was an everyday sort of conversation to have with someone. "Which one would you prefer?"_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"I know a lot of things kid, and let me tell you, you've had one hell of a ride these past few years…I almost feel sorry for ya…well almost." He said looking anything but sorry. "And what's this information I found out about you helping a highly dangerous murderer escape from a death order in the wizarding world? Isn't it your job to put away the bad guys, not help them get away and be free?"_

_"He was innocent and was wrongly convicted…he was paying for the crimes that someone else committed, so my friend and I did something about it," She said starring at the man with glazed over eyes. "Why are you here?"_

_"To talk, I thought we already established that…" He said letting a puff a smoke blow out of his mouth into the air, "Are you always this slow kid?"_

_"What do you want?" Buffy asked wanting to know why he was here now and not sooner since he has clearly been looking for her for some time as he said._

_"While seeing as I just wanna help ya out, and make sure that the good side wins I think I'll give this back to ya." He said throwing a piece of wood at her._

_Buffy caught the wooden stick with ease in one hand while looking at him in confusion and then looked down at the wood that lay between her fingers and gasped. She stared at the fine wood in her hands for a few moments in awe running her fingers over the stick before the stick let off a bight glow blinding her for a moment before she felt the magic flow through her blood again…just like the first time she was handed her wand at Olivanders when she was ten._

_"My wand!" Buffy stared at the wooden prize in her hand in amazement not quite believing what she was seeing._

_"But how did you get it, the Watcher's Council took all my things and had them deposed to make sure that I had nothing of my past, especially nothing that seemed magical in any sort." Buffy stammered as she stared at the wood in her hands. "I thought they snapped it and tore it to shreds to make sure I'd never lay my hands on it again…"_

_"Well I guess I have my ways kid." He said grinning like a madman, and he really did look quite mad and not right in the head…_

_"But why?" she asked suspiciously taking her eyes off her wand for the first time since receiving it back._

_"Like I said I want the good side to win, and in order for them to win you're gonna need that with you, especially when you go back to help them defeat that Dark Wizard guy with that funny name." He said._

_"What do you mean go back?" she questioned emotions starting to well up in her almost instantly. The possibility and thought of going back was so far-fetched to her, it seemed unrealistic, but she would try anything at this point…just so she could let them all know she was all right and alive and to not worry._

_"I'm given you your magic stick back so that way when you return to England and to that magic school of yours, you'll be able to help in more ways than one." He told her rolling his eyes at the young girl. He hated having to explain everything in such detail; to him detail was something that wasn't worth wasting valuable time._

_"Sorry to cut the chit-chat short but I do have other things to do before the sun comes up…and since I finally was able to give back what was yours I think I will now be taking my leave…" The strange man said taking a step to turn away from her._

_"Thank you," Buffy shouted out not knowing what else to say to the stranger that just gave her a big part of her life back that she thought she'd never be able to get back. "You have no idea what this means to me…"_

_"Don't mention it kid, now get back home and get some sleep, you're going to need all the energy you can get for the war that lays ahead." He said as Buffy turned around and started to head back out of the gates of the cemetery for the second time that night. "Oh, and good luck Hermione." He shouted as she turned and nodded her head before making her way back home._

_She smiled to herself as she continued the short walk home feeling like she was more connected to her past then she's ever been since she was taken. First thing she had to do was to show Giles her wand and explain everything that happened…and boy was that going to be a shocker for him…it was going to be a long day tomorrow._

Buffy woke up covered in sweat as her alarm started buzzing off…She sat up in bed slowly not sure what to make of the dream she just had…she ran her hand through her messy blonde bed hair not even sure if it was a dream or not at first. She sat there confused for a few minutes until the dream actually clicked in her head and she began to quickly check her bedcovers and sheets for her wand just in case the dream was reality, but came up with nothing.

She even checked under her pillow, but to her great disappointment it wasn't anywhere…which further proved to her that it was just a dream after all and nothing more besides just her foggy memories trying to get the best of her and playing tricks on her heart. She let out a frustrated groan and lay back down in bed for a few minutes wishing that the dream was real and that her wand was still in her hand as her fingers gripped the fine oak wood that it was made of!

It felt so real when he handed her back wand, it was almost like all her magic that she hadn't felt in so long suddenly came pouring back into her blood…it was an intense feeling!

She remembered when she felt all the magic in her stir for the first time ever when she was ten years old and was given her wand in Olivanders for the very first time. But this time was different. This time she could feel the magic even more apparent, it was almost as if her magic had double since that first time five years ago.

Of course, as time went on and as witches and wizards grew their magic also grew with them, but this was different, even in the dream she could feel the change in her magic, it was different somehow. It was an incredible feeling, and for an odd reason Buffy swears she could almost feel the magic flowing through her blood even though it was just a dream.

Buffy sighed in defeat and slowly stumbled from her bed and started to get up and get ready for the day ahead. She really didn't feel like going to school…especially today because she had a huge math test and had an English paper due that she hadn't even started yet…

She didn't hate muggle school; she just didn't like all the work they seemed to pile on top of their students thinking that they had no lives and spent all their nights doing homework instead of going out trying to have a life like normal teenagers. And in Buffy's case going out and having a life was to protect the world from vampires and demons overpopulating and trying to kill everyone and everything in their grasp…

Plus muggle school didn't really catch her interest like Hogwarts did. It just that isn't the same as Hogwarts, but then again that was given seeing as it was muggle and not magical. Nothing of course would ever be the same as Hogwarts she thought bitterly to herself doing her hair as she desperately tried to remember in more detail of the castle she once attended school and lived at.

Buffy got dress quickly and headed off to school walking the short way there from her home with a heavy heart and a gut feeling. There were so many things that were running through her head. There were too many things running through her head to be exact!

She was in deep thought about everything till she got inside to her locker where she met up with Xander and Willow and then easily change her mood from worried and confused to not a care in the world so her friends wouldn't suspect anything out of the norm.

* * *

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

The day was going by slow for Buffy as she sat in class; she really didn't want to be there, she wanted absolutely nothing to do with Geometry and the worthlessness of it. She groaned looking at the clock seeing she had another twenty minutes in this class before the bell would ring. She let her head fall onto the desk letting it thump against the wood in annoyance as the teacher just kept going on and on with examples of problems on the whiteboard.

When the bell finally did ring she was the first one out the classroom speeding down the hallways practically skipping down the stairs and straight out the doors to the courtyard to cut through as a shortcut to the library like she did during every fee period she had before lunch.

Buff had decided to tell Giles about the dream she had last night. It was something that he needed to know…she was nervous to tell the dream to him but maybe she had that dream for a reason? Maybe it was to specifically push her into telling her Watcher about her past and to who she really was before he became her Watcher?

She knew it wouldn't be easy to explain and that there would be a lot of questions that she possibly could and could not answer, but she knew she had to tell Giles and her friends. It was time that they knew the truth. She didn't know how this would turn out, but she knew she had to do it; they had a right to know after all.

"Buffy, just the girl I needed to talk to." Giles said from behind the counter of the old library as he was gathering some books together like always.

"Good, I need to talk to you too about something…but I'm pretty sure it's not about the same thing…" She said not sure how to start off exactly. It's not like she was about to tell him she found a stray kitty on the street last night and was going to take it in or anything…all of the sudden her heart ached at the thought of Crookshanks. She was only thinking sarcastically in her head about the kitty, but it unexpectedly brought back memories of her own pet that she hadn't seen in so long now. And oh how she missed her overly-smart feline, even if people thought he was a big puffy orange fur ball that was always grumpy and prissy.

Giles stopped what he was doing setting the stack of books down and coming around the counter to stand next to the table that Buffy was at. "Did something happen last night?"

"No nothing happened…it's more about a dream I had…" She was saying as the doors to the library swung open having Willow and Xander appear in the middle of a conversation about the cafeteria food and how Xander swore the green Jell-O that was served everyday had something funny in it.

"Hey Buffy, hi Giles!" Willow greeted waving as she took a seat next to Buffy.

"Hey," Buffy said with a weak smile feeling even more butterflies in her stomach now than before.

"What's going on? Something happen last night?" Xander asked taking a seat on the head of the chair with his feet planted in the seat knowing fully well that Giles would be giving him a disapproval look for in Giles's words 'abusing' the furniture.

"Buffy was just about to tell me about a dream she had last night…so ahh continue on then Buffy." Giles said taking his glasses off for a moment whipping the sweat off from his forehead.

"Ahhhh one of those Slayer dreams right?" Xander said before Buffy could open her mouth moving around in his seat to sit in it properly getting himself prepared for the discussion that was ahead.

"Giles you might want to sit down for this one." Buffy told her Watcher as she played with her hands in a fit of nerves not at all acting like her normal self.

"All right…?" Giles replied his forehead winkling up in confusion to why she was so nervous to tell him about a dream. She had never before told him to take a seat, and to be honest, it made him anxious to what she was about to tell him.

Buffy took a deep breath trying to calm the butterflies before opening her mouth starting off with, "In the dream I had last night I was patrolling like any regular night, the vamps were easy to dust and nothing was weird about the fights, until a guy named Whistler showed up-"

"Whistler, what kind of name is Whistler?" Asked Xander looking around laughing, then stopped realizing that he was the only one laughing and this was obviously not the time for jokes…he sighed, he always was the one that was a little slower when it came to serious time…

"Carry on," Giles motioned to Buffy with a wave of his hand after giving Xander a well pointed look.

"This Whistler guy knew everything about me; even from before I was the slayer…he knew everything Giles, down to every little detail almost! Even things that you guys don't know about me, but should…" She said beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them anymore, she was having second thoughts and doubts to how they would react to the news. What if they somehow felt betrayed by her for not telling them sooner? Her leg began to twitch with the anxiety.

"What do you mean things that I don't, or 'we' don't even know Buffy?" Giles asked tilting his head to the side very curious now to what this dream was about.

"Things I should've told you guys a long time ago, things about my past…"

"It's okay Buffy, you don't have to be ashamed of keeping secrets…we all have secrets. And you know, sometimes secrets can be a good thing, but then again secrets can be a bad thing too...but I'm sure yours aren't Buff!" Willow said in her optimistic tone from her spot next to the blonde, "I'm sure yours aren't bad though, because you're Buffy! The only bad thing you've ever done was cheat on your Algebra 2 test, but so did Xander…it's not like you kept a secret that you murder someone, or that-"

"Willow."

"Sorry Buffy, got a little carried away…" Willow said blushing sheepishly about her rambling.

"It's fine, but well ahhh this secret, well this is a slammer, that's for sure…" Buffy mumbled standing up from her chair turning away from the others. "My life was really different before I was called as the slayer-"

"Well yea, you were watching Saturday morning cartoons like every other kid, not sneaking out killing things that go bump in the night!" Xander said interrupting again.

Giles gave him another look before gesturing for Buffy to continue on yet again. Buffy crossed her arms over her chest taking another deep breath before turning to face the three of them. "No Xander, my life was like really different guys, like completely out of this world different!" She said sighing before continuing, "Don't freak out when I tell you this okay?" Buffy whispered waiting for all of them to nod …"Especially you Xander…" She added after a moment. "I lived in England before I was called-"

"What!" Xander shouted. "You…you lived in the land of the Tweed!" He said jerking backwards in his chair obviously not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"Xander! I told you not to freak!"

"No, no you didn't, you would've told us if you lived somewhere else besides L.A before you came to Sunnydale, you would've!" Willow said never looking more confused than she had ever looked. It just didn't make sense to her that Buffy could've lived anywhere else besides Sunnydale and Los Angeles.

"I didn't remember that I did till about a few months ago Will…most of my memory were erased-"

"What do you mean your memory was erased?" Giles asked, standing up from his seat as well running a hand through his graying short hair.

"Okay please no more interruptions guys…unless it's really important, got it?" Buffy told them as they all nodded impatiently waiting for her to continue.

"I only really lived in L.A for about two months if that, but I thought I lived there all my life, just like all of you guys thought, or what you were told by the council," Buffy said, the last part being directed solely to Giles.

"But that was a lie. I lived in London for the most part of my life, right up until about a few months before my fourteenth birthday…I don't remember a lot about my time in England, but I remember the key parts…I remember the last day I was there, I was at the train station in London; King's Cross I think; if I remembered right…I was getting ready to board the train that took me to my boarding school…it was very common for kids to go to boarding schools in their teen years." She added for Xander and Willow in particular knowing that they would wonder why her parents would send her off to boarding school where Giles obviously understood why since he was from the UK.

"I was with my close knit group of friends and their family's…my parents were with me, they took the day off of work from work like they always did every time they saw me off to school or picked me up when I would arrive home…this time was no different…" Buffy said in a quieter voice as her mind started to drift away to how it all happened taking a seat back in the chair she was sitting in her earlier.

"Buffy?" Giles asked leaning forward reaching his hand out to shoulder shaking her lightly to get her attention.

Buffy jumped out of her daydream looking at them sheepishly, "Sorry…got lost in my thoughts I guess..." She said pushing some hair behind her ear adjusting herself in her chair.

"Like I was saying, this time was no different…well it was a little different I was already called as the slayer…I spent most of my summer holidays training with my then Watcher and having meetings with the council about my school choice decision. The council really did not like me going to the particular boarding school that I went to and told me that I couldn't go back...that they wouldn't allow their slayer to be associated with the people that ran that school…" She said pausing for a moment to take a breather.

"What was so bad about one particular school?"

"Xander," Giles hissed warningly.

Buffy took a moment to think of what to say next looking out the window ignoring them. "But me being me, I refused to listen to them like always. The boarding school that I went to was like my home, it was where I belonged and wanted to be, where I fitted in most with other people like me…my last day in England was the day at the train station, the day that I was supposed to go back to my school. But instead it was the day were everything changed and my world got turned upside down. The council turned their backs on me," She snorted at the thought, knowing now not to be shocked if they were to turn on her once more, "They took me unwillingly from my family and friends-"

"But you lived in L.A with your mom and dad then you moved here with Joyce after the divorce…I mean I've seen pictures of you with them when you were a little kid Buffy! There's even your birth certificate in a picture frame on the wall in the living room that says you were born in L.A, not England!" Willow said, starting to panic form all the facts she's known for so long no longer being actual facts and not wanting to believe that they were no longer actual facts, _something that Hermione Granger might have done at one point in time._

"Will, let me get to that, this is where things begin to get really complicated and kind of messed up…my mom that you guys all know, really isn't my mom and neither is my dad Hank…The council put fake memories into mine and their head's to make us feel and think that we were the real family that we think we are. But we really aren't, they made everything up and created everything to make it seem real, but it's not real…"

"Why didn't you ever say anything before if you knew that they really weren't your parents?" Xander asked being pretty calm, which was kind of surprising for him.

"Because I couldn't put all the pieces together till a few months ago when whatever magic spell or whatever it was they used on me started to ware off. At first, I just started having weird dreams about my real family and my old friends back in England. It took me a while before it all started to click that the dreams were really my childhood memories coming back to me. And I didn't say anything because at first I thought I was going crazy and if I told you guys before I put it all together myself you would have thought I was going crazy too!"

She stood up again walking to a bookcase letting her fingers slide across the spines of the books. "The dreams began after I killed The Master, and spent the summer with Hank in L.A," Buffy sighed. "The more I tried to piece together the weird dreams, the more I started to remember. And the more I remembered the more I realized that these weren't dreams, they just couldn't be dreams, because they were so detailed, so vivid, stuff that I don't think I could ever make up. I knew they had to be memories that were mine, memories of my past that the council tried to get rid of so I wouldn't be tempted to go back the school and world that the disapproved of so much."

Buffy took another breath before continuing on, "But ya know, maybe since I'm the slayer and all the stuff they used on me that I'm guessing was magic wasn't strong enough to permanently last, but I'm not really sure?"

Xander itched the side of his head, "So, basically Buffy, you're saying you're really not Buffy?"

"I'm Buffy, I just wasn't always Buffy." The blonde scrunched her face together realizing how weird that sounded.

Giles coughed clearing his throat, "May I ask what your real birth name was Buffy?"

She turned her head to the side staring at him wondering why he face looked so tight and frigid before answering, "Ahh, my real name was Hermione Granger."

"Oh dear God, it can't be!" Giles whispered placing a hand over his chest as his own heart began to race.

"Huh?" All three of the teenagers asked in unison their mouths hanging open a tad.

"Hermione Granger has been here the whole time…right under my nose and I had no clue…unbelievable..." He said in disbelief rubbing his glasses clean for about the fifth time that hour. "I should've known…" He whispered to himself ignoring the three confused teens as he got up from his own chair beginning to pace back and forth in front of the check-out counter. "They've been searching everywhere…and to think she's been right here the whole time…absolutely amazing!"

Buffy sat there with her mouth still dangling open as if she were waiting for flies to come in watching her Watcher baffled, "Ahhh Giles…not to spoil your little happy parade moment and all, but ummm how do you know about Hermione Granger?"

"Well," He said with a chuckle and cheeky smile plastered on his face. "I suppose I should share a few things about my past as well." The middle-aged man said laughing like a crazy man.

"I too Buffy, was a student that attended Hogwarts. I wasn't the brightest student there, but I held my own pretty well. I was a half-blood…my mother was a witch…she was a brilliant women and a brilliant witch to boot." He said finally stopping his pace to stand at the head of the table looking at all three students in front of him.

"My father, he never really did approve of magic too much. He was always went on to my mum that magic had no place in his house. He thought it all to be nonsense and rubbish. He didn't want me to enroll in Hogwarts and learn about that side of my heritage, but my mum wouldn't have that, she wanted me to be at Hogwarts. And my dad would have done anything to please my mother back then. So, in the end, my father gave in and I did get to attend Hogwarts after all…When I finished my studies is when I first learned of the Watcher's Council…" He said sighing shaking his head.

"They knew that I was a wizard and they didn't approve of it one bit. They told me that if I was to work in this field of business that I would have to snap my wand…it was one of the hardest things I had to do, but I just knew that this was where I belonged. I knew that being a Watcher I would do more good in this world then being a wizard at the time. So, I snapped my wand and started my training to become a Watcher hoping that one day, I would be called to train the chosen one …" He said looking out the window in a daze.

"There isn't a day that I don't regret snapping my wand and leaving behind the world of magic. But as I said, I knew that I would make more of a difference in this world if I was ever to become a Watcher…" He stopped talking a moment to gather his thoughts, just as Buffy did a lot as she told her story.

"The council forbid me to keep in contact with the wizarding world and told me if I was ever to get in contact again that I would lose my job and be relocated from here…but in the last year or so I've been able to keep some tabs and that's when I first heard of the news of the disappearance of Hermione Granger, the prized pupil at Hogwarts…for some odd reason the news of the missing child caught my attention and I followed the story till I couldn't find any more information about it…I just felt some kind of connection…a pull to the missing child you could say, and now of course I know why I felt what I did…" He said with a chipper laugh wiping the sweat off that was forming on his forehead with his handkerchief he always kept in his suit pocket.

"Wait…so you're a wizard?" Buffy stammered out with lowered eyebrows not sure how to take the news.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Wow," Xander said from his spot, his mouth now hanging open waiting to catch flies, "And to think, I thought fried chicken for lunch was the biggest news of the day…this is a lot to take in, huh?'

"Indeed it is," Giles said leaning against the check-out counter with crossed arms. "But Buffy, how does this all tie in with the dream you had? I'm not quite sure how this dream of this Whistler guy fits in with your past and connection to the wizarding world?"

"Well…like I said he knew everything about me, and knew about friends and family back in England and what the council did to me. He told me…" She said pausing for a moment, her eyebrows lowering again, "He told me that I needed to get prepared for the war that's coming…he said that I'm going to need all my strength for what's coming…" She said trying to remember exactly what the strange guy said.

"In the dream he gave me back my wand, it felt so real when my wand was back in my own hands, Giles! It was like I felt all my magic and power flow through me again after so long! It almost felt like it was the first time I was given a wand, but so much stronger this time…" She said slowly trying to make sense of the feeling, "All I know is that something bad is coming in the wizarding world Giles, and I have to be there to help stop it. I don't think I really have a choice, and I don't think you have a choice either…you need to be there to help for when it happens too!"

"Buffy, let's not get ahead of ourselves now, we don't even know what's going on there?" He said trying to be rational.

"Giles I am not getting ahead of myself!" She yelled at him surprising all three of them for raising her voice. "You haven't been in the wizarding world in years Giles, I have! I even knew my first year at Hogwarts that there was going to be a war coming, I'm not naive Giles." She said in a calmer voice. "I wasn't clueless then, and I'm not clueless now. Voldemort is planning something, and so help me God I am going to be there to help Harry, even if it does kill me in the end!"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name is dead Buffy, and is not coming back." Giles said tensely.

"He isn't dead; Harry fought him in our first year as he shared a body with one of our professors when he went after the sorcerer's stone. And again in our second year when Voldemort came back through Tom Riddle's dairy, he is alive and is gaining power Giles. The longer everyone sits around and does nothing the stronger he gets!" Buffy took a deep breath calming her temper. "If you don't believe he's back, then at least believe that the death eaters are planning something!" She said desperately.

"I believe you…" Giles said analyzing the information she gave him for a moment, trusting his slayer's judgment more so than he trusted his own.

"So, do you think there is a way we could go back somehow? I have to warn them in some way, I need to help or do something to help…"

"I doubt the council will pick up on it if it's a quick and short visit, they haven't been keeping as many taps as they use too," The Watcher said deep in thought.

"So you're leaving us," Willow said with a lump in her throat starring down at the table.

"No, of course not Will, I could never leave you guys, I just…I need to let them know what's happened…They deserve to know why I was taken from them. And also I need to know what has happened there since too…you have to understand Will?" She pleaded with her friend.

"I do understand Buffy, I really do…I'm just worried once you go back to your old life, you won't want to come back to this one."

"Willow I'm coming back no matter what, I duty as a slayer is here…I promise I will be back."

"Okay, well the three of you need to head off to lunch now. I have a lot of things to do, and I need to research and think, and I don't need three teenagers cranking from missing their lunch hour." Giles said sighing as the three teens walked out of the library, all in a quiet aura, each taking in today's events better than what most people would have.

As soon as the Scooby gang left Giles went straight to his office and got out some paper and a ink pen out and began to write furiously on the sheet of paper filling it up quickly before folded the paper up marching his way out of the library with a look on his face that clearly told anyone that past that he was on a mission.

He knew that after today everything was going to change, maybe for the better, or for the worse, he wasn't sure to which yet, but he knew one thing for sure, Buffy was right. He could see it in the young girl's eyes how sure she was of the war that was coming, and he knew to trust her when she had that look in her eyes, she was never wrong when it came to that look. He knew that she needed to be there for her friends to help and fight...he could feel how much she needed to see them again, and to let them know that she was well and alive.

He also knew that he needed to be there as well, not just to help the world that he left behind so many years ago, but to make sure that Buffy, the girl that he has grown to love as a daughter over the last year was safe and wouldn't get into trouble while she was there.

'This is going to be one hell of a fight' he thought to himself as he walked through the halls of Sunnydale High heading towards the main doors of the school to leave.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, pinched the bridge of his nose as he entered the dark halls of Grimmauld Place. He paused slightly to gather his thoughts. He wondered why the headmaster would call him here for a meeting at the beginning of the winter holidays. He wasn't aware of any death eater's activities, and the Dark Lord had not mentioned any planned attacks to him.

As he approached the kitchen, he could hear the soft murmurings of those who were all gathered for the unexpected meeting, most likely wondering the same as him…to why they were called here during the holidays. He walked into the room and took his seat the furthest away from all the talkative crowds not wanting to take any part in the pointless conversations they were having.

"If everyone is present and ready, I shall suggest we begin the meeting." The room settled down, as the Headmaster waved his hand lightly in the air getting everyone's attention. "Now, I recently received a letter from an old Hogwarts student with some very shall we say significant news…I believe you remember Rubert Giles Severus?" Albus Dumbledore said looking kindly at the dark haired man who nodded his head with one quick nod. "As should you Remus and Sirius."

"Real bloody bastard if you ask me." Sirius muttered under his breath with a scowl on his face clearly not liking the man one bit.

Ignoring the other younger men and his rude comment the Headmaster continued, "Well I have received some news regarding one Miss Hermione Granger by Mr. Giles…" Dumbledore said pausing knowing that there'd be some gasps and murmurs filling the room as he mentioned the young witch that was taken from them so abruptly and was nowhere to be found still to this day.

"What about her!" A fifteen year old Harry Potter shouted pushing the swinging door open eagerly obviously eavesdropping on the meeting with his best mate Ron beside him doing the same with the twins and Ginny behind them wanting to hear what the headmaster had to say next about their missing best friend.

"Harry, Ron all of you out now! This is an official Order meeting!" Molly shouted getting up to shoo the two boys out of the room.

"Now, now Molly, I believe considering the circumstances that this meeting contains that the kids should be allowed to attend this meeting." The old man said with a twinkle in his eye. Molly only smiled and waving her wand conjuring a few more chairs up for the younger ones.

"Now that we all settle back to business. It seems that Mr. Giles has been taking a type of shall we say 'guardianship' of our young Miss Granger for the past year or so now, teaching her; helping her; and aiding her when she requires his help, it seems-"

"He most likely had a helping hand in kidnapping her!" An outraged Sirius cried standing up knocking his chair over in a rage. "He's a death eater and we all know how much he was trying to get into Voldermorts good graces!"

"Watch your temper Black, Rubert Giles has not been a part of the magical world in over 17 years! And his name hasn't been brought up between the death eaters in years," Snape said in a dark tone giving the other man an icy stare.

"We don't know if he has really left the wizarding world or not Snape!" He said slamming his hands down on the kitchen table in almost a childish fit, "He turned his back on his own blood by joining the death eaters in the first place!"

"Now, now, I did not gather all of you to look back on the past with such anger," Dumbledore said waving his hand for Sirius to sit back down and to compose himself. Still fuming and more than obviously upset Sirius picked up his chair and sat back down starring down at the table.

"Rubert has kindly informed that he would have notified me and the Order sooner if he had known who she truly was on their first encounter. As you just herd from Severus he hasn't been in contact with our world in quite a number of years now…when Voldermort was gaining power he went into hiding, which was shortly after him completing his studies from Hogwarts. After being in hiding for some time he decided that he did not want to live his life like this and took to being a muggle, he hasn't used magic since-"

"And Voldermort just let him leave, just like that!"

"Voldermort wouldn't let anyone leave just like that Potter. But, seeing as Giles wasn't of any great value to the Dark Lord and didn't know much of any future plans, he was no threat. But if he was to be found by any death eater's or seen, he was ordered to be killed immediately." Snape said addressing the group with his hands folded neatly on the table.

"So he was never found then, I'm guessing?" Harry said glancing back at the potions masters before looking back at his headmaster.

"No, he was not Harry, but that is to no surprise to me that he has not. Rubert Giles was a very smart and clever young man in his days at school. He was quiet and didn't tend to go much out of his close group of friends, but he was very witty and fast thinker when it came down to it. I'm assuming he may have had a few close encounters with a few death eater's here or there at the beginning of his hiding, but managed to stay hidden and in the shadows as to not be seen or captured-"

"Sorry, not that this isn't interesting and all…well it really isn't, but-"

"Ronald! Your manners!" Molly Weasley scolded her youngest son shaking her head at him in embarrassment at his boldness of words.

"What? I was only going to ask what this Giles guy's past had to do with Hermione. Remember her mum, only mine and Harry's best friend and the second daughter that you never had…"

"Of course I do Ronald! I'm sure Dumbledore was getting to that before you rudely interrupted!" She said taken aback that her son thought she didn't care for the young missing girl as much as she should, when really her heart ached for her every day.

"Ah yes, yes, I was going to get to that Mr. Weasley," The old man said with the twinkle in his blue eyes chuckling a little at the young boy's impatient-ness. "Mr. Giles took on a new job in London staying well hidden for a number of years working for a council…About a year ago he was chosen to be the Watcher of a young girl in America. She had already had a Watcher previously to him, but he was sadly killed in a fight-"

"I'm sorry sir, but what exactly is a Watcher and how did the other one die?" Harry asked trying to take in all the information being said, trying to understand and piece it all together.

"It's where a person with the right training skills and knowledge teachers a slayer on how to fight, and to help guide her through her years of fighting." Dumbledore answered.

"Slayer?" Fred and George said at the same time with confused looks on their faces. "What's a slayer?"

"I thought that was only a myth?" Remus Lupin said piping up for the first time since the meeting began.

"As did I my friend, until just recently that is. A slayer is one girl chosen in all the world to fight vampires and demons. She is given power and strength and the skills to fight these creatures that no normal human could ever possess. She has the strength of ten men, and the quickness and senses to help in any type of fight or challenge that comes her way. For a new slayer to be activated the pervious slayer must die…"

"What dose the slayer and this Mr. Giles have to do with Hermione exactly?" Harry asked keeping a very level head through the whole discussion, trying his best to not let his emotions get the best of him.

"Well it appears to be that Miss Granger was chosen to be the slayer, she has been the slayer for quite some time now…if my calculations are correct as to the number of years, she was chosen as the slayer shortly before the ending of her 3rd year. Mr. Giles has been her Watcher for the last year and told me in his letter on what an outstanding slayer she has been and has proven time and time again that she is very much capable of doing anything that any other would see as impossible."

"That's Granger for ya, always having to outdo the others…" George said under his breath as Fred nodded his head in agreement with his twin.

"So, Hermione is a vampire and demon hunter basically?" Ginny asked with her eyebrows knitted together.

"In a way a slayer is that." Remus said answering for the Headmaster. "But the slayer is so much more than just that, if the myths are real then Hermione is most likely much stronger then all of us put together even, and her senses such as her smelling, her eye sight, and any other sense have increased dramatically to help her with her calling."

"Okay..." Harry said slowly trying to understand what was being said to the best of his ability, "But that doesn't really explain why she was taken away the way she was."

The meeting continued on for a while, with the headmaster explaining what Giles told him in the owl and how and why Hermione was taken by the council and how she was now known as Buffy Summers. There were a bunch of questions and Dumbledore answered them to as much as knowledge could let him, seeing as he only knew as much as Giles had said in the short letter.

There were a few questions to when they would be able to see her and Dumbledore didn't have the answer to that. He said that in time they would know, but for now they had to stay patient so that Giles could find a way to get around the council without being caught or getting him or Hermione in trouble.

When it was getting late the kitchen of Grimmauld Place began to empty; only the few who were staying at the home for the holidays remained.

"I can't believe that those people would do such a thing to Hermione, ridding her of her memories, changing who she was and giving her a new family like it was a normal everyday kind of thing to do!" Ginny mumbled trying to hold back her tears not believing something like this could happen; especially to someone she knew and cared for. "It's like they don't even see her as a person, like she doesn't have any feelings…it's so wrong…"

Author laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder "Yes it is…but at least we know that she is safe now and not in the wrong people's hands, and that she is trying to find a way to come home." He said trying to find the good in the situation.

"Safe? You call being kidnapped, living half way across the world, and fighting vampires and demons without any magic safe?" Ron said in a hysterical voice trying to not have a nervous breakdown thinking of all the things his best friend has gone through in the last year and a half without him and Harry by her side.

"If anyone can manage it Ron, Hermione can." Remus said patting the young 5th year on the back trying to calm him down some; even he knew it did little to help. Heck, even he was trying to keep his anger from boiling over about the situation the young girl had been put into, "She's a strong girl; she can handle just about anything that life throws at her."

"Not to mention the brightest student Hogwarts has ever seen, and one of the quickest and wittiest thinkers I have ever met. What other thirteen year old third year girl would be able to come up with a plan to help a wrongly convicted man like myself, escape the worst death possible within minutes?" Sirius said with laugh remember how impressed he was with the young girl as she and Harry got him out of the tower that held him captive waiting for the dementor's kiss two years ago.

"She'll be fine…and hopefully we won't have to wait long to see her again. And then all of our doubts will be put to rest as to if she's doing well or not." He added trying to be hopeful along with Mr. Weasley.

Not long after that they all started to head off to their rooms for the night to get some sleep, even though they all knew that they probably wouldn't be able to get much sleep with all the new information that they had received tonight.

* * *

**Review please! This chapter was kind of difficult for me to write, I didn't know how to exactly write this chapter so please tell me if it came off all right or not?**


	5. Chapter 5

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

"So Giles, any ideas on how you're going to get us to England, are we going to take floo powder, take a plane, take a porkey, or what?" An eager Buffy said practically bouncing up and down with anticipation as she walked into the school library hoping it'd be one of the more quicker ways.

Giles had noticed a slight change in his slayer ever since she let the cat out of the bag about her past, and he liked the change…it wasn't a huge change, but it was enough though for the older man to take notice. She seemed to be slightly more upbeat about the things around her and didn't act like her calling was completely utter doomed destiny anymore.

"I was thinking perhaps floo powder…it's the quickest and least dangerous form of transportation, and the council shouldn't pick up on that. But Buffy, I really do need to stress that I do not know how long we will be able to stay in England before the council catches on that we are no longer here. So you are going to have to be prepared for if we need to leave immediately at any given time, do you understand this?" The older man said starring down at the young girl before him.

"Yea Giles, I understand that." She said with a short nod.

"Good, now I arranged everything with your mom, she thinks that I'm taking you and a few other select students to New York for a little over a week as a last minute field trip to go visit some museums and such, and I also informed the school that you'll be absent due to personal issues for the next few days before holiday, so we have both your mom and the school covered for the next week or two." He said rubbing his glasses clean which was an old habit of his to do while explaining things.

"Okay, yes that sounds good, should we tell Angel about everything? I haven't told him yet in case you thought it was a bad idea..."

"No, no, I don't think that will cause any harm if Angel was to know. He is one of our ally's, and he will need to know that the slayer will be absent for possibly a few weeks so he can take over some of your patrols along with Xander and Willow...also he can keep an eye on those two when they're patrolling as well."

"Okay, I'll go after school to explain things to him…this conversation should be interesting…" Buffy said hoping it wouldn't go over bad or drag on too long.

"We also need to go on one last heavy patrol tonight before we leave, just to be on the safer side of tihngs."

"Yea I kind of expected that…when are we leaving exactly Giles?" Buffy asked feeling the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter.

"Well, Albus got my letter much sooner than I anticipated he would, and has already replied back to me telling me where to go and the time for us to go as well."

"And what time did he tell you…?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes at her Watcher impatiently wanting to just know already.

"We leave tonight. 9:00 P.M sharp."

"Oh." Was all she replied back, not really expecting it to be that soon. But she was more excited than anything.

Harry sighed as he paced back and forth in his and Ron's room that they shared at Grimmauld Place as Ron sat on his bed watching Harry pace with a blank expression on his face. An owl arrived to Dumbledore shortly after the order meeting ended informing him that Mr. Giles and Hermione would be arriving as soon as they could and to be expecting them at any time.

Both of the young boys were filled with nerves and eagerness, they didn't know what to really expect when their old friend was to arrive. As both Harry and Ron sat in their room in a daze everyone else was scurrying about the house trying to clean and organize it as much as possible.

Molly was on a rampage trying to get every spot of dust cleaned up and collected before the arrival of the girl that she saw as a second daughter. She was in a fit of nerves as well, and the best way for her to control them was to keep busy, and cleaning the dirty house was definably a way to keep busy.

Both Sirius and Remus were in the kitchen with a glass of whisky in their hand when the fireplace began to stir. They both paused in their conversation as green flames appeared and out stepped a man in his late thirties.

"Ah, well then, that is a feel that you can never get too use to, even when you do expect it…" the man said stepping out of the fireplace obviously talking to himself taking his glasses off and cleaning them off before realizing that he wasn't alone in the room like he had obviously thought. He squinted his eyes placing his glasses back on trying to put names to the faces before him. "Lupin…and Black is it?"

"Yes, Giles I presume?" Remus said in a polite voice as Sirius narrowed his eyes at his old school nemesis clearly not going to be the one to put old rivalries behind him in the past like his friend was willing to do.

"Yes, I believe Albus had told you of the situation at hand?" Giles asked dusting his suit off the best he could.

"Yes he has, and to say that we were shocked would say the least."

Giles looked at them and turned his head to the side in curiosity, "Not to be out of place or rude in any sorts, but how exactly are you two connected to Buffy…my mistake Hermione? Dumbledore told me that whatever time it was that we were to arrive, we would be greeted with the people that she considers family friends and such…"

"I was teacher the last year she attending Hogwarts, she is an extraordinary girl and a student that I was very fond of, and I was very proud to be called one of her professors…" Remus said slowly watching Giles carefully.

Giles nodded and then turned his head to Sirius, "And you Black?"

Sirius snorted and looked at the man with hate, "And me Black, what?" He asked, knowing what the other man was asking, but not wanting to answer to the likes of 'him'.

"How is it that you know Hermione…the last I knew was that you were an escape prisoner on the run and all of Briton was after you..."

"Hermione is a smart and clever girl; her along with Harry saved my life, and also cleared my name to Dumbledore."

"So you are still considered a wanted felony then?" Giles asked raising his eyebrows.

"We're working on getting that cleared." Sirius gritted out through his teeth trying to control his temper.

"Ahh, I see," Giles said as the kitchen door swung open with Harry and Ron running through it, out of breath.

"Where is she?" Ron shouted looking around the large room not seeing her anywhere.

"She hasn't arrived yet, she was saying goodbye to a few of her friends when I left, so I expect she should be here soon…Ron is it?" Giles said while asking if he had the right name.

"Yea, and who are you?" Ron said with more of an attitude then he meant.

"Rupert Giles, Hermione's Watcher…" Giles said as other people started to fill in the room from the hallway on the other side of the kitchen.

Before he could introduce himself to the large group of redheads and roar erupted behind him and he turned to greet his charge who he knew would be nervous to see all these people again after so long. Both Harry and Ron took a step forward as she stepped out of the fireplace and into view of everybody.

"Hello everyone…" She said in a quiet voice

"H-Hermione!" Ron choked out as both he and Harry charged forward taking her in a huge death gripping hug never wanting to let her go again.

* * *

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

Buffy watched as Giles disappeared in a fury of green flames. She knew that it was now or never. When Giles told her earlier this day that they would be leaving tonight she couldn't believe it. She was so excited, but now she was beyond nervous and on edge.

She wasn't sure of herself and how to act once she got there. She was nervous for everyone's reaction to her and to how she's changed both physically and emotionally over the last year and a half.

Of course before leaving Sunnydale for two weeks she had to go on a full-out portal, in which she did get into a nasty fight with a rouge vampire. She had a nasty gash on her face that went from the top of her forehead down to the side of her jaw and there was already a dark bruise appearing alongside it from the hit she took. Other than that fight, all the other vampires she comes across were a piece of cake and caused her no harm.

She also had to stop by Angle's before she left to let him know what was going on and for him to hold the fort down while she was gone, and also to help Willow and Xander out as they portal for her. She sighed at the thought of Angel; she knew that there was chemistry between them…but he was a vampire, and they both knew that there was no way that they could really have a real relationship with him being vampire and her human. He was forever frozen at the age he is now, while she would continue to age as each year passed…plus who even knew if she had another year left to begin with.

Buffy was brought out of her thoughts as Xander started stuttering before finally being able to say "Are you sure that's safe to do Buffy? I mean how do we know Giles even made it to that place in England, he was just engulfed in green burning flames!" Xander said his eyes popping out of his head practically as he stared at the enlarged fireplace in shock wondering how this method of travel could be consider non-harmful and safe.

"Xander its harmless trust me, I've traveled by floo tons of times before and nothing bad has ever happened to me." Buffy said looking at her flabbergasted friend trying to not laugh at his staggered face.

"Yea, but Buffy what if something goes wrong this time?"

"Nothing will go wrong Xander, I promise you." The slayer said to her friend smiling knowing he was concerned for her safety. "But I should get going, I'm sure Giles is wondering what's keeping me…" She said slowly starring at the fireplace with mixed feelings.

"Well, be safe Buffy, and don't go looking for danger." Willow said sounding very much like a mother. "Cause you know this is like a vacation for you, not a slayer trip ya know…so you should relax and have fun, Oh but not too much fun, because you still need to come back home and-"

"Will, calm down! I will come back home, no worries, and I can promise you I won't go looking for any danger, but I can't promise that danger won't come looking for me…I seem to have a nag for attracting danger if you couldn't tell…" Buffy said with a small laugh.

"Yea that's the truth and we all know it," Xander said laughing awkwardly not knowing what else to say rubbing the back of his head. "Well…I guess this is it then, huh Buff?"

"Yea…I'll see you guys in a few weeks. And I'll try to call when I can, and Oh Willow you so have to tell me how yours and Oz's date goes this weekend, I'll be dying for the dish till you tell me…" She said pausing to give a look to Willow, and Willow just gave a nervous smile at the thought of her first date this weekend before nodding her head.

"Now, can I get a real hug before I leave?" She said as all three of them laughed and gave each other a group hug before she took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace her stomach full of nerves.

Buffy took a handful of floo powder and cleared her throat before clearly saying, "Grimmauld Place!" Just like Giles had done minutes before.

She closed her eyes as the green flames surrounded her and she felt a tug at her body and the ground she was standing on disappear beneath her feet and then was replaced seconds later. She opened her eyes as the flames that were wrapped around her body started to lessen and she saw she was no longer at Giles's apartment and that she was now in a large kitchen that seemed quite old and dusty.

She saw the back of Giles and took a deep breath before stepping out of the fireplace dusting herself off as she took another step forward closer to Giles. She cleared her throat and took yet another deep breath again.

Working up the courage as she took two more steps to get next to Giles she finally let out a small "Hello everyone…" She felt more at ease when she stood next to her Watcher. She didn't know how to act in this type of situation and she knew Giles would be able to help her out when she needed it.

"H-Hermione?" She herd the familiar voice of Ron asked weakly. Her heart ached as she herd his voice loud and clear for the first time in so long. She looked forward to her right and inhaled sharply seeing her two best friends.

She couldn't believe her eyes, they looked almost the same from her most clear memories that she could remember of them, but yet they looked so different at the same time. They grew a lot, but they still had their young boyish charm to them.

She nodded her head and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off short as both boys simultaneously leaped forward to her. Both of them towered over her small petite body wrapping their arms around her in an almost death-like grip hug never wanting to let her go again.

About a minute passed and the three of them still didn't part, neither boy lessened their grip on her and she just leaned into them taking in their scents and warmth never wanting to leave the comfort of their presence and arms again.

"Now, now boys, I'm sure Hermione would like to be able to breathe now…" Mr. Weasley said to his son and his best friend with a smile on his face, he was more than happy to see his son and Harry to reunite with Hermione, but she did really need to be able to breathe soon.

"Oh shut it…!" Mrs. Weasley said hitting her husband on the shoulder not even bothering to look at her husband as she said it. She was too busy being in awe at the scene in front of her not wanting to ruin the moment for the three young teens in front of her.

After a few more moments both boys gently broke away from their friend and took a step back from her, but not more than an arm's reach away.

Hermione wiped her eyes and straightened her jacket in an effort to compose herself, not wanting the waterworks to start flowing that were threatening to happen. She couldn't take her eyes off 'her' boys; she couldn't believe that she was finally here, back home in England, back with her best friends. It was so unreal to her.

She almost wanted to pinch herself, and see if she would wake up back in her bed in her bedroom back in Sunnydale, but she didn't want to risk it.

Before anymore comments were made everyone heard a faint pop and then two more pop's and then in walked the Headmaster; McGonagall; and Snape. Hermione looked up to see her old Professors and Headmaster enter the room and she felt another wave of happiness and emotions take over her and another small tear escaped her eyes.

Minerva let a sigh of relief after seeing the young girl. Of course Dumbledore did inform her of everything, but seeing Miss Granger in person made everything she was told about her slayer duties that much more real.

She staggered towards the young girl with a hand over her mouth trying to contain her feelings wrapping her arms around her not being able to control her happiness to see the brightness student she's even had the privilege to teach again. After a moment or two the old professor let go and smiled sweetly at the girl, "I'm so sorry Miss Granger, just letting my emotions get the best of me I suppose."

"If okay professor, my emotions have been getting the best of me as well in these last few days." Hermione answered with a smile that lit up the room as she wiped another tear away that escaped her eyes.

"Well then, I guess there is only one thing to say that I believe hasn't been said yet," Sirius said from the back of the room smiling brightly at his godson's best friend. "Welcome back Miss Granger." And with that he too step forward to the girl just like Minerva had wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

And with that everyone began to take their turns welcoming Hermione back with hugs and handshakes. Even Snape gave her a handshake with a small nod and what even looked like the outline of a smile.

Well everyone was welcoming back Hermione they also gave handshakes to Giles introducing themselves to him if they didn't already know him from previous years. Remus gave him a nod and Sirius just flat out ignored him which Hermione thought a bit odd and made a mental note to ask Giles about it later.

When the twins came up to her, of course they had to make a few comments after giving her their welcome back hugs. "Oi, would you look at that Fred, Granger's got a new hairdo." George said elbowing his twin in the side with a small smile on his face.

"Yea I reckon blonde does the little bookworm some good though huh Georgie?" Fred said back to his brother with the same smile on his face.

Hermione laughed at the two, "Yea I've grown kind of fond of the new hairdo I must say," She said with a laugh as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks.

"That's not all that's changed…" Harry said starring at her face; both he and Ron stood close to her even as everyone greeted her back, they didn't want to leave her side for a second.

Harry starred into her eyes and had a mixed of emotions on his face. "Your eyes…?" No longer where they the chocolate brown that shown the knowledge she has, but now an emerald green, almost like his own, expect the only difference was that there was some flacks of gold and brown in her eyes…'possibly the last bit of her old color?' Harry thought to himself as he stared at her eyes a little more.

"Yea, they changed that along with the hair when they first took me…" She said ashamed looking down at the ground. "They didn't want anyone from the wizarding world to be able to recognize me if they came across me somehow."

"Well if it was any of us here in this room, we would've recognized you even with the changes they made." Ron said starring at her with the outmost honesty on his face. "Yea, your hair is different and your eyes are a different too, but you still look like you, anyone who really knew you would be able to tell its you if they got a good look at you." He said with a nod on his face.

"Now, now," Mrs. Weasley said looking over at her son proudly for what he had just said to his best friend, before looking back over at Hermione, "have you gotten any proper aid to that nasty gash on your face dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked referring to the cut alongside her forehead. "It looks fresh, and I know I have some potions around her somewhere to get that all fixed up."

"Oh no, it's fine Mrs. Weasley, it doesn't hurt at all, being the slayer this is some of the burdens that come with the gig." She said pointing at the cut laughing a little trying to make it act like it wasn't a big deal.

Harry took a step towards her and reached his hand to where the gash was. He touched the broken skin lightly trying to be careful to not hurt her. "Does this happen a lot?" He asked.

"Well yea…kind of…I mean I am the slayer after all…it's just like any other hands on job where it comes to getting the bad guys or Death Eaters in your guy's case there's always going to be the possibility of getting hurt…" Hermione said shifting her feet uncomfortably as everyone around her stared at the gash wondering how often things like this really happened to her.

"I mean this really is nothing," Hermione said laughing pointing at her forehead, "you guys should've seen how bad I was after this one fight I had with Spike, I looked like the…" Hermione was going on about before slowly stopping as she took in a few people's facial expressions and the horror that was in their eyes at the things she has already endure in her life at such a young age. "Ahh well, it's nothing, really, it feels like it's already healing actually…" She said trying to ease everyone's concern for her.

"Well even if you are used to it dearie, I still would feel better if you let me get you at least a potion or two for that there," Molly said acting like the wonderful mother she was. Hermione just smiled at the older women knowing there was no use in auguring with her and nodded her head and followed her out of the room.

As those two left the room Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Now I think we should all take our seats, I have sent out a owl out to the remaining Order members that Miss Granger and Mr. Giles have arrived and that a meeting will take place upon their arrival, so I suspect the other Order members will be arriving shortly."

With that being said everyone began taking their seats at the large table, and all the teenagers began to slowly make their way out of the room knowing they weren't allowed in these meetings simply because they thought they were too young even though they desperately did want to know what was going on.

"Harry?" Dumbledore called out making all the teens stop in their tracks to turn and look at the old Headmaster. "Since this meeting is mainly containing Miss Granger and what she has gone through in the past few years, I think it would be wise if she had all of you with her tonight as she and Mr. Giles inform us of their past year together." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And I think it shall be easier on her to only explain it once instead of a few times, don't you agree?" He asked all the teens who all eagerly shook their heads up and down shuffling around to take their seats at the table.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think so far please!


	7. Chapter 7

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

Giles shifted around in his seat anxiously. He knew that most of the Order that was seated around him didn't know much about him, besides a few of them that he knew from his younger years. He sat with a cup of tea in front of him, but it was untouched.

"Now when the Diggory's and Tonks arrive we shall begin the meeting." Dumbledore proclaimed to the group that was collected around the large table.

"You seem kind of edgy." Buffy mumbled to him sitting to the right of him.

"Well, I feel as if certain things about my past that I haven't informed you of yet might come out in this meeting. And I don't want you to think of me any differently than you do now when you find out about these things." He muffled back not wanting his slayer to lose any respect for him.

"Giles, what are you talking about?"

"If it doesn't come out in this meeting then I will talk to you in private and tell you everything from my years at Hogwarts and the few years that shortly followed after…you deserve to know the truth about what I was…but do remember Buffy, I was young and foolish then. And I do not believe in any of those ways any longer." He said in a tight voice, hoping that she would understand that he being a death eater was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made in his life as a wizard.

"Giles, whatever it is, it won't change the way I look at you, I promise." She nodded giving him a lopsided smile squeezing his arm lightly in reassurance as the last four people entered the room.

She knew the youngest of the group to be Cedric Diggory. He looked mostly the same from what she remembered of him from her third year. He was perhaps slightly taller, and of course more mature looking, since he was now seventeen and not fifteen as he was the last time she saw him. The older couple she recognized as his parents, but she didn't recognize the women who walked in behind them with the pink hair.

"Ah, now since everyone is accounted for, let's begin," The headmaster said lifting his head up faintly giving a small kind smile to Hermione and Giles. "Now, as some of you who haven't been informed yet of the surprising news, Hermione Granger, who has been missing for just over two years has now been found-" the headmaster paused for a few people who gasped in shock at the news of the missing girl finally being found.

"Was she found alive, or…?" A person from the far side of the room shouted out.

"Miss Granger is very much alive, and very well I assure you." The old professor answered.

More murmurs scattered across the table, wondering aloud to one another where she had been for the last two years and why she had been taken in the first place.

"Yes, yes it was quite a shock for me as well…We have also found out the reasons to why she was taken in the manner that she was." Dumbledore said kindheartedly before speaking up again, "It seems that Miss Granger was activated as the Slayer in her third year, both she and everyone else were unaware of the activation, besides those select few that are involved in the slayer's affairs. Upon arriving home that summer she trained with her Watcher learning all the skills she would need to know for her duties-"

"A slayer? But I thought they were only myths, fairytales if you will?" Mr. Diggory said his eyes wide.

"As did the rest of the wizarding world Amos, but it appears that we were just kept in the dark due to their council…did you call it the Watcher's Council Rupert?" the headmaster asked turning to look at Giles.

"Yes, the Watcher Council is a group of men who are taught and trained to be able to pinpoint where the most hotspots are around the world for vampires and demons to assemble at. It's a British organization that helps the Slayer by providing her and her Watcher with information and knowledge that we would not be able to get otherwise-"

"You're making it sound like they're doing the world a favor Giles…He is sugarcoating the council…because they are actually a bunch of stuck-up nosy pricks that like to think they have all this power because they have all this information about vampires and demons that no one else has. But yet they have one little girl do all the fighting and dirty work for them because they are wimps and cowards when it comes to the actual fight against vampires. They don't care about anyone but themselves, and they do not care what they have to do or who they have to get out of the way to get what they want and if they think what they're doing is for the greater good. Soooo, that about sums it up to what the council really is, a bunch of power hungry man that want things done their way and their way only. There is no reasoning when it comes to them."

"Buffy, I don't think now is the ideal time for you to express those kind of feelings towards the council." Giles mumbled under his breathe clearly embarrassed by his slayer's outburst.

"Well then Giles, what would you call a bunch of men that kidnapped an innocent thirteen year old girl from her family and friends because she refused to do what they asked her to do?" Buffy said starring at her Watcher with a scowl on her face.

"I don't mean to be ill-mannered Albus, but who are these two?" Mr. Diggory said from his spot across the table.

"There are no ill-manners in wanting to know the people around you Amos," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "This would be Rupert Giles; I believe he was a few years below you when you were attending Hogwarts. And the young girl beside him is the reason to why this meeting was called in the first place-"

"I though you said this meeting was because Granger was found?" Cedric interrupted sitting next to his father with his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"I apologize for my son's outburst Albus! He is still a bit excited to be able to attend one of these meeting like I assume the rest of the children are." Mr. Diggory said grimacing at his son's disruption at an official Order meeting.

"No, no, it is quite alright Amos, and that you are right Mr. Diggory. This meeting is about Miss Granger…which means I should explain to those who haven't already been informed yet of the connection that this young girl, Buffy Summers," Dumbledore said gesturing to the young petite blonde, "and Miss Hermione Granger have."

Buffy looked to right where Harry sat next to her with a nervous face. He smiled in reassurance and reached under the table and took her hand in his giving it her an encouraging squeeze.

"When Miss Granger was taken, she was injected with a potion that is much like the Oblivation curse where it erased much of her past and memories from her mind. We have been told that the Watcher's Council didn't want her involved in the wizarding world…they don't see our world as 'acceptable' for their slayer to be living in. So, along with erasing Miss Granger's memories and taking her away from the wizarding world they also altered her appearance as well. The council knew that there would people would be looking for her, and they did not want to risk her being recognized and brought back to our world." Dumbledore paused for a moment letting his words sink in for the ones who didn't know this information yet.

"In addition to changing her appearance they also replaced her old memories with new ones. The council gave her memories of growing up in a non-magic world, having a regular muggle life with no awareness that magic even existed. She was given a new identity and given a new family, putting false memories into her adoptive parents as well, so that they were to believe that she was their own child. Over time, Miss Granger started to remember her past, and from what I have been told her memories began to gradually return to her over the last two years. It's been explained to me that Miss Granger had kept the information to herself for some time in fear that the Watcher's Council would give her the same potion as they had before. It wasn't till a week or so ago that Miss Granger finally voiced to someone about who she really was and what had happened to her."

Dumbledore looked back over to Buffy with his bright blue eyes, "And Miss Summers sitting right here, is very much so Miss Granger. She may not seem like our Miss Granger when you first look at her. But if you get a good second look, it is quite hard to overlook to whom she really is."

The larger amount of people around the table who didn't already known who Buffy really was all had bewildered looks plastered on their faces. And it seemed as if all on que everyone in the room turned to stare at her. She felt like she was a demon with two heads with the way they gawked at her.

"The thing that I don't understand Albus, is how did our locating spells and trackers not work in finding her? How did we not figure this out months ago?" Kingsley asked from the opposite side of Dumbledore with a straight face.

"I believe Rupert might have the answer to that."

"Well, even though the Watcher's Council doesn't approve of magic, they do have ways of getting their hands on sorts of magic. I'm not sure to how they broke the trackers that you put on your students till they come of age, but I do believe they did use a sort of dark magic to break through it." Giles said in his professional voice.

"How did they, '_muggles_', even know we kept tabs on our youth?" Kingsley asked looking at Buffy with narrow eyes.

"Well if you're implying that I informed them of everything about the wizarding world, then you are really thick! They know practically everything about our world, even before I became the slayer." Buffy said raising her voice and starring down the colored man before her with harsh eyes. The fact that he would even consider her to betray the wizarding world in such a way appealed her.

"She is right. The council has records of the wizarding world dating back to over twelve hundred years ago from what I read in the journals that they keep at the headquarters located in London. They know most everything common to know about this world. They know of all the past wars, all of the unforgivable, what kind of creatures are in it, and much more." Giles added defending Buffy.

"How were they able to get all this knowledge if they are just muggles?" Remus asked Giles, speaking up for the first time since the meeting began.

"Well, since the very first slayer, the council and wizarding world have been connected. It took a group of very powerful wizards to create the slayer and the powers and skills she possesses. And, if I'm correct these wizards who created the slayer were even from before Merlin's time himself. But over time, hundreds and hundreds of years after the first slayer. The people, who guided her, began to see things differently than the wizarding world did. For what reasons I do not know but they parted ways, and the council hasn't wanted anything to do with them since." Buffy sat silently listening to her Watcher intently; she had never been told this information before either, so she was trying to soak in everything she could.

"So wait, let me get this straight, Hermione is what? The same person that this first slayer was? I'm a bit lost?" Ron said from his spot next to Harry with his eyebrows knitted together trying to put all the pieces together but not coming up with anything that made logical sense in his head.

"No, when the first slayer was created, her creators made sure then when she was to die that the next girl who would be able to fight would be chosen, and then the next and next. There is only one girl in all the world that is chosen at one time. The only way she can get out of her slayer duties or for another slayer to be activated is she must die."

"So if Hermione didn't want to be the slayer any more, she would have to die?" Harry asked in a tight voice obviously not liking what he was hearing.

"Basically…." Buffy answered in a rigid voice. "But there are now two slayers now instead of one…"

"How so?" Arthur Weasley asked in awe. He did always love learning new information from what Buffy remembered from her time being around the head of the Weasley family.

"Ahh…Giles why don't you take this one…" Buffy said itching the side of her head awkwardly, knowing that the information about her kind of dying a few months back even though it was only a temporary death wouldn't exactly go over well with some of the people in the room.

"Oh, well…umm, well there was a bit of an accident with Buffy...Oh, Mmm Hermione I mean, about five months ago-"

"An accident…what kind of accident?" McGonagall asked in a high pitched voice.

"I died-"

"What!" Shouted Ron in an outrage whipping his head over to her. "What do you mean you died!"

"I wasn't dead for that long Ronald!" Buffy said shutting the red head up in an instant by using his full name like she use to when she would scold him when they were younger.

"Then what exactly were you?" Harry asked always being the calmer and more level head out of the two boys.

"I just stopped breathing for a minute or two. It really wasn't long enough to be really considered dead if you ask me…" She replied nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders not wanting to make this a bigger deal then what it really was.

"May I ask how this happened?" Dumbledore requested with his twinkling blue eyes obviously wondering what caused her short-lived death.

"That would be no problem Albus," Giles expressed to the older man in respect. "Around last spring some time I came across a prophecy that was dated about two hundred years back, saying how a young slayer was to face the worse vampire of them all. She was to face the Master. The vampire that all vampires feared. It was said that he had been around since the start of time itself, at least that's what we've been told. Buffy overheard me telling someone about the prophecy, and she went off to face it alone, knowing that she was going to die if she did so. The Master drank a good portion of her blood which severely weakened her. Once he knew she was too weak to fight and only hanging onto life by a thread he tossed her to the side, face down, where there was a small amount of water gathered at. Buffy was unconscious and lying face down in a puddle of water obviously not being able to breathe…if it wasn't for her friends coming and finding her at the time they did…well she really would be dead right now. They performed CPR on her, which is a muggle way to revive someone who has stopped breathing and easily got her breathing again." Giles said trying to sum up that night that he still had nightmares about. He couldn't stand thinking of his slayer dying, especially like that.

"What happened to the Master?" Cedric asked.

"I killed him, pretty easily for a girl he thought he just killed too…" Buffy shrugged.

"And for the second slayer part, since Buffy was technically dead even though it was only for a minute or so, another slayer was then activated. It appears it only takes just a moment for a slayer to be gone for the next one to be activated." Giles said wiping his glasses off as he always did when he was explaining things.

"How many vampires and these demons have you killed?" Kingsley asked.

"We don't really keep a count of how many we have killed, but I don't know I suppose I stake about five to ten vampires on a regular week, and maybe five demons or less a month..." Buffy answered not really sure to how many she had really got ridded of.

"And on a non-regular week?" Sirius asked eyeing the young warrior in awe at the things she must have witnessed and accomplished at such a young age.

"Well I'm not sure, it just depends on what's going on I suppose. If the Hellmouth is acting up then there are usually a lot more demons and vampires showing up looking to cause trouble, but that only happens once in a while. Or when a group of vampires decided that they're going to take over, they recruit a lot of vampires...but that only happens once in a while as well...soooo it kind of just depends I guess." The little blonde answered.

"What's the Hellmouth?" Snape asked.

"Well to be blunt, it's the mouth of Hell. It is where if open the creatures that we can only dream of can escape and be brought onto this earth. The creatures that are locked away in there are quite literally the things that our nightmares are made up of." Giles answered.

"Where is the mouth of Hell located?"

"Sunnydale, where Buffy…Hermione, here has been living for the past year and a half."

"Why would they name a town Sunnydale where the mouth of Hell is located?" Amos Diggory asked with a chuckle seeming to not believe that this tale was even believable like the others did.

"Well, seems like a pretty good cover-up now doesn't it?" Buffy said with a bit of edge to her voice. "No one would ever suspect such bad things would happen in a town called Sunnydale, now would they? But things happen in that town that you couldn't even imagine. Things that would even shock death eaters and make them run with their tails between their legs."

"So the council located Miss Granger to Sunnydale, because she needs to guard this Hellmouth, correct?" Snape said addressing Giles.

"Yes in a way, there really isn't much to protect pre-say with the Hellmouth. It takes a lot of power and persistence to even try to open it, let alone to even locate where it exactly is in Sunnydale. But its energy draws in a lot more vampires and demons to the town making it one of the biggest hotspots for the supernatural. She was mainly placed there to try and keep the numbers of vampires and demons at bay." Giles answered.

"I see," Snape muttered slowly.

The rest of the meeting was short. It was just going over more minor details of the situation and if they should release to the prophet that Hermione Granger was found and alive or if they should keep it quiet for the time being.

It wasn't long till all the teens were dismissed so that the adults could discuss what to do in even more depth, and what would be best for Hermione as if they should let the world know that the missing girl was now found, or if they should keep it quiet for the time being.

There were also her parents they had to talk about, they would obviously have to contact them and let them know what is going on, and no doubt that Hermione would want to see them as well. There was so much for the Order to discuss.

* * *

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

"That went better than I thought it would." Hermione mumbled as they all gathered in the living room of the house sitting in various spots as the older wizards continued the meeting without them.

"So, I know now might not be the appropriate time to ask Hermione…but are you staying and coming back home?…Or are you going back to the States after this next week is over?" Ginny asked with wide eyes staring at the slightly older girl sitting across from her.

Hermione took a moment to answer, "I'm not sure Gin…I want to stay, I want to stay more than anything and have things back to like they use to be, but I really don't know if it's possible for me to come back…"

"Why not?" She asked knowing that her eyes were starting to water up. She wanted her friend to come home and to come back to Hogwarts, not only for her but for her family and Harry as well. They have all been torn apart in different ways since her disappearance and now that she was back, the younger girl wanted her back permanently.

"There are just so many complications you wouldn't even begin to wrap your head around about me being the slayer. The Watcher's Council doesn't even know that Giles and I are here, they still think I'm back in Sunnydale, and if they were to find out that I am here…then there's a good possibility that my memories might get wiped again and then all this-" She put her hands up in the air gesturing to herself and everyone else in the room-"would have been for nothing…"

"No, it wouldn't have been for nothing." Ron said softly with his elbows resting on his knees and his head bowed down as if he thoguht his shoes and the floor were much more interesting then they usually were.

"How wouldn't it be?" Hermione asked titlting her head to side wondering what he meant exactly.

"Because Hermione, even if that council of the slayer thing finds out you're here and that you remember, it won't change the fact that we all know the truth now, and that we all know what really happened back at Kings Cross…now we know that you're alive and that not being held prisoner by some follower of you-know-who."

The small blonde smiled at the red-haired boy besides her and squeezed his hand. "That's true…and I am so glad that you guys know the truth now, you have no idea what a relief it is for me to tell people the truth and not hide it and keep it all to myself because I was scared to what might have happened!"

"What about Hogwarts?" Cedric piped up still in a little awe that this girl before him was in fact the bookworm Gryffindor that he use to envy so much in his younger years for her quick wit and amazing knowledge. Dumbledore was right when he said that at first you might not be able to tell and see that this little blond girl was in fact Granger, but after you got a good look at her there really is no denying that this girl is really Granger.

Hermione sighed sadly, "What about it?"

"Are you going to go back"?

"I don't think I can?"

"Why not?"

"The council won't allow it...That's why I was taken in the first place...because I refused to leave the wizarding world behinde, so they froced me to."

"Screw the council!" One of the twins muttered from their spot.

"Yea, let's see how they feel threatening ya when they have the whole Order up against them!" The other said causing Hermione to giggle and making her heart feel whole again. She truly was loved and missed here more than she ever thought she was.

"Do you even want to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked

"Of course Harry. I would die to go back to Hogwarts and be a student there again…but…but I have a duty to fulfill…and it's more than just a duty really, or even a job for that matter, it's my destiny...I can't run from it or avoid it. I tried doing that before and it just doesn't work," She sighed heavily knowing there was no way she was going to win. Even if somehow she was able to return to Hogwarts there was always the Willow Xander matter. They needed her just as much as she needed them, just as she needed Harry and Ron as much as they needed her. She groaned and put her head down in her hands wishing things could be simpler. "I am the only person in the world who can do what I do. I have Kendra now, but I still am the 'Chosen One' and I can't change that…"

"You can still fulfill it Hermione. I understand this is your life now rather you like it or not, but being a witch is who you are too! You can't just not fight! This is a part of you just as much as being a slayer is."

Hermione sat up looking to her side starring at her best friend with her mouth slightly ajar. She starred for a moment before her mouth tugged up into a small smile and she nodded her head as the people around her saw the determination and grit flash in her eyes that always use to see whenever a problem arise. "You're right."

Hermione knew he was right. She had to fight to get this part of her life back. It wasn't just her duty to be a witch; it was who she was as a person. And she knew that somehow if she tried hard enough she could get it where she could return back to Hogwarts but also be able to go back to Sunnydale as well to Willow and Xander…hopefully she could stretch herself far enough to make everyone including herself happy.

'To hell with the council' she thought to herself as Giles and a few of the Order members came out to come and get her to discuss a few more

* * *

**I know short, but I'm trying to get back into the hang of things with this story, please review though!**


	9. Chapter 9

Full Summary: What if Hermione Granger became the vampire slayer at the end of her 3rd year, what would happen? What if the Watcher's Council didn't approve of her being a witch and thought it a problem and a distraction from her hopeless destiny of the slayer? What if they took her far away from Hogwarts, her family, and the wizarding world realizing that she would never give up magic for them? Now everyone who knew Hermione Granger believes that she's dead, but she isn't dead…she was just simply given a new name, a new family, and a new home. A year and a half later many things have changed for the once smartest witch of her age, and Harry and Ron who are finally coming to terms that maybe their best friend is really gone and not coming back…Will she find a way back home one day, or will she just continue to play along and act like she still believes what the Watcher's Council put in her head back on that day when they took her? This is the story of Hermione Jane Granger, or now known to people as Buffy Anne Summers, the Vampire Slayer…

* * *

"So, you guys are basically asking for my opinion and possible permission to release to the press that I'm alive and well?" Hermione asked leaning back in her chair starring around at the group of older wizards around her.

"In a way, yes we are." Giles said in a tight voice next to her.

"Well…I don't know, I don't want things to get out of hand or anything, but if you all feel it's for the best then I don't see why we shouldn't?" She replied with a shrug of her shoulders not really sure how she felt about the topic being discussed.

She was neither for nor against it if she was being honest with herself. But Mr. Diggory did make a vile point that it was the public's right to know that she was alive and safe and that her disappearance had nothing to do with the Dark Lord and his followers. He claimed that if the public knew that death eaters were in fact not behind her abducting that it would help calm the wizarding world down some.

"We don't have to release anything if you don't want us to Hermione." Remus who sat across from her said softly with a small nod of his head. "It is completely your decision, and we will fully support whatever decision it is that you make and understand if you don't want anything released. You've been through a great deal of amount as it is."

"No, no!" Hermione objected, "Mr. Diggory is right. It'ill most likely ease a lot of people's minds knowing that Voldermort wasn't the one behind the disappearance of one Harry Potter's best friend. It's the right thing to do I think..."

"Are you sure about this?" Giles asked wanting his slayer to be one-hundred percent before making such a big decision that was sure to make front page news in the wizarding world no doubt, "Because once this is printed Buffy, there's no going back –"

There was a low growl from across the table, "It's Hermione! Her-My-O-Knee! This whole Buffy persona is over as of today. She should be addressed as to who she really is, not some fake person that was conjured up by your type of people to keep her hidden from us because your lot of a boss up and kidnapped her and snatched her memories!"

"Sirius!"

"No, don't Sirius me, Molly! She was not; and is not; and never will be this Buffy Summers girl! She is Hermione Granger, and he better well get bloody use to it!" Sirius bite out.

Hermione shook her head feeling her temper starting to raise. "Stop!" She hissed in an almost threatening tone. "Just stop!" She pushed her chair back not caring in the slightest that the legs dug into the wooden floor just a _wee bit_ too hard, "Giles has only ever known me to be Buffy Summers up till a week ago Sirius! It is going to take time for him to adjust to calling me something different than what he is used to, so for God's sake cut back on this hostility and grudge you're holding against him! I get that he was a Slytherin back when you were in school, and that you two along with Remus obviously weren't fond of one another, but that was almost twenty years ago now so just get over it already!"

The lights began to flicker and a glass vase behind her exploded into a million pieces at the end of her rant. She groaned lifting her hand to her head trying to calm herself annoyed at the immaturity she was surrounded with. "I'm not trying to pick sides, I hope that's not how it looks, because I love you and Giles both Sirius, I just don't want any unfair behavior directed towards him when he doesn't deserve any of it. He is a great man and has done no wrong to me. And I am beyond the stars lucky that he is the Watcher that was chosen for me because I know for damn sure that if it had been any other Watcher in the council to be assigned to me that they would have never been as lenient and supportive as he has been with me. The fights and battles that he and I have been through in the last year and half outweighs any of the horrible things he might have done in the past by far! He's a good man with a noble heart, and he deserves a clean slate to those in this room that he has a past with."

The room was eerie quiet for a couple moments as all the adults took in her words carefully before Dumbledore cleared his throat with a nod of his head. "I believe, those wise words should be honored, yes Sirius?"

Sirius reminded silent for a few moments before grunting crossing his arms before finally nodding his head, "I suppose…" He muttered under his breath obviously not wanting too but only doing so because that's what Hermione and Dumbledore asked.

"Good." She paused. "And yes, Giles, I am positive I want to do this. It will be better if released sooner more so than later...I'd rather it be told in good words from someone the Order trust then being told from someone else and being told in all the wrong way."

"You're sure?"

"I am."

"All right then, well that's settled. But what do we do when the Council gets a hold of the news?" Remus wondered.

"Ignore them."

"Buffy…ahhumm _Hermione_, I highly doubt that we can just ignore the Council just like that!"

"Watch me." She shot back with one eyebrows raised.

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple."

She groaned, "Giles, nothing is ever that simple, but I'm not letting the Council decide things for me anymore. They've screwed my life up enough, don't you think? They've taken enough away from me, and I won't let them take away anything else. If they want a fight for who owns me then I will give them a fight, and I will win." Buffy said with a confident nod of her head towards her watcher.

"And we shall stand behind you every step of the way Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore said with a gentle smile. "Now, I believe we have one matter to discuss and that would be the matter consider your parents."

Hermione's heart jumped in her chest at the mention of her mother and father, "My-my parents?" She felt goosebumps appear all over her body, "Are they…are they alive, or…?"

She dreaded the answer Dumbledore was about to give in case it was the one she feared the greatest. She held her breath as she stared at her former headmaster in anticipation. "Yes, Miss Granger, they are very much alive and well. And they have never given up hope for you as none of us have either."

Her voice shook "Will I be able to see them?"

"They are on their way now dear," Professor McGonagall voiced, "We alerted them not too long ago by floo and sent someone to accompany them here, they shouldn't be too much longer now."

"They're coming here?" She gaped.

"Yes dear."

And as if on cue the doorbell to the home of headquarters rung throughout the entire house notifying them that they had guests. Hermione felt her whole body tighten and she slowly stood from her chair not even feeling her feet move on their own account through the kitchen down the hall making her way to the door watching as Harry opened it to reveal her parents standing there with anxious worried faces.

"Mum…dad?" Her voice came out in a small squeak.

Her dad's mouth fell open and her mother let a tearful sob, "Mione…" She heard her father's voice. It sounded like the angels were singing from above to her. They looked exactly as she pictured them in her frosted memories, only a tad bit older now with some new winkles lining around their eyes and their hair a bit grayer then what it was. Other than the hair and slight aging nothing had changed at all and she couldn't be happier!

"Daddy," She sobbed running the last few feet to the couple flinging her body up onto the older man clinging her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her close, one arm tightening around her back and the other moving up to her now straight blonde locks. His large hand holding the back of her head to his chest never wanting to let his baby girl go again.

She felt her mother wrap her arms around both her and father from her side as she whisper "Mum," moving one of her arms from her dad to go around her mum's shoulder's pulling her closer to her. They all stood there in the foyer hugging one another crying in pure happiness that their family was one again whole once more not aware of the audience that formed behind them with smiles on their own faces and tears in their eyes watching the reunion take place.

* * *

**Review :)**


End file.
